Dog with a Wolf Heart
by Hikari Verushka
Summary: A mysterious new wolf err... dog has joined the group to Paradise. Hikari may be a dog, but she has a heart of a wolf. Learn about her sad and depressing past and how she deals with it. OCxalmost all characters.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's rain Gladney's way

OK hi fellow anime/ otaku freaks! JK! Any way this is my first fanfic EVER! So don't be mean and enjoy!

HIkari- Albino German Shepherd

Faroe- friend like a little brother Hikari takes care of him. He is a tan black and white sheltie.

LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Hikari POV

The scrawny albino dog ran. She didn't care were she ended up, she just wanted to escape from the predators.

She thought one thing to get her pumped up and ready to attack anything.

"Now let me get one thing straight, I am not a coward. I was taught by the best police canines in all of Freeze city, only to be attacked by my fellow friends. I survived, killing all in my path, including my family, in a fit of rage. I am not afraid of death, confronting it is the only way to over come it. My dad used to say that. Unfortunately my anger over came me and here I am now, running."

Her speed suddenly increased, her large paws slapping the ground. Her red albino eyes glowed in the over shadowing mist. She ran into the courtyard huffing and struggling to catch her breath. She slowed at the sight of the large gathering of people.

"What are those stupid humans doing?" She thought

"It's a dog!" one screamed

" To big to be a dog. You reck'in it belongs to anybody."

"Doesn't have a collar" an older member said

Suddenly it sprung up and bit a man in the neck. It's eyes slowly made there way over to the albino dog.

"oh no… He's going to attack I just know it!" a low growl bellowed in her throwt. He ran at full speed teeth bared.

The dog scooted out of his way a second before the impact. She twirled her head around and bit the scruff of his neck throwing him back the way he came several feet. It jumped up like nothing had happened. He ran forward and bit her leg. She did likewise drawing little blood. Her bite was powerful and when she had a grip, she didn't let go. She held on with all the force she could find left in her. He howled in pain. Then something happened, he lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. He stopped and made his way over to her.

"SHIT!" she screamed in her head "NO NOT HERE! NOT NOW!" She had just gone into heat. " NO NO NO!" She ran again and this time didn't stop. She made several small turns as the white wolf chased her. She turned into a dead end looking around frantically, She spotted a ladder to the top of the old factory that stood in her way. She almost made it to the ladder, but a gray wolf jumped from the top of the building. Another wolf came into sight by the white wolf. This one was a bit fat and had layers course auburn of fur.

They all lept at her snarling. She transformed into an albino human girl in her twenties, dropped to the floor into a ball and help onto her life.

"WAIT? WHAT AM I DOING?" she said " HIKARI YOU WERE BASICALLY CREATED TO KILL! OH THEY'LL REGRET THEIR STUPIDNESS!" she got up in her dog form. She turned to the approaching wolves, putting her head down to get into a mental state.

Mental state prep

She thought of her friend, Faroe. He was running. He was afraid of every thing. He would coward at ever her when she left then re-entered a room. He was a herder, not liking the idea of killing. He was being tormented, bitten, his fur was every were.

"H-hikari help me-e…p-please…before th-they kill m-me."

" I will never leave you alone" She wailed

" I WILL REVENGE YOUR BEING CAPTURED!" she screamed and lunged at the wolves. Bitting the fat one she flipped over his back and threw him onto the pavement. He hit it with a loud thud. He stood up wimpering turned into a harsh growl.

" That's it girly." The gray wolf hissed through his teeth.

He lunged at her, avoiding his bite she ducked. Jumping up she bit his neck sending him on his back. She jumped onto him bitting his neck.

" I win…" she muffled through her teeth and his fur.

" not yet" her smiled

The white wolf picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

"dahm! I forgot him."

He threw her against a wall, blacking out, Hikari' eyes drooped down and finally she was in a deep sleep.

Hikari's dream

" thanks Hikari" Faroe said " you've always been one to fight. I can't get over the thought of it."

" Well you're my little buddy. I have to take care of you."

The small sheltie turned to mist and floated away.

"no…no…NO!" She screamed waking up. Looking at her surroundings her eyes settled on the wolves who attacked her earlier. She backed up whimpering, tail between her legs, attempting to cover her smell.

" Why didn't' you kill me in my sleep?" she hissed out.

" Well a simple thanks would be nice, but if you must know one you're a girl, two you've just gone into heat, and three" the fat wolf concluded

" Three you put up one hell of a fight… most dogs cant even fight half of what you did" the gray wolf interrupted

" you would be a very valuable addition to our quest to paradise." The white wolf calmly stated

" oh ive heard of that. I would be honored to go along with you. If there is a place that wolves and dogs can live in peace, I want to find it. To see if Faroe really made it. "

"Alright we'll head out" the white wolf said he apeered to be the leader

" WAIT! Names, I need your names."

" I'm kiba" said the white wolf said " that's tsume" he pointed his head towards the gray wolf who was very annoyed by this whole thing "and"

" I'm Hige!" said the fat brown wolf " you smell nice" he yelled getting in your face. Hikari didn't like things to close to her, infact she was taught to bite at anything that even touched her. So that's exactly what she did.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" he yelled looking at the bite on his leg.

" You probably deserved it idiot" Tsume said calmly not even glancing at the wolf.

" hmmph..." Hige leaned over to Hikari " Don't listen to him, he's a little grumpy today…well he's like this everyday. Just stay away from him, OK?"

"I guess…"

\

WHOA! Cliff hanger right? Well ill get back to you with a new chapter soon! It might be a OCxall the charcters… Anyway buh bye!

:8}~~~ = sign of the rat!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey! Ok so chapter 2 is RIGHT HERE!

Read and review!

Chapter 2

The snow was thick. Thick, thick like nothing the wolf's (and half dog) had ever experienced.

" Tsume!" Toboe whined " I'm too tired to walk anymore. Please Tsume carry me!"

" No way runt! Man up and be a better wolf!" he hissed back at him

" Here Toboe, I'll carry you." Hikari huffed out  
>" Oh! Thank you thank you Hikari!" he screamed as he ran and jumped on her back<p>

Hikari fell to the ground on impact.

" wow runt your… really… heavy!"

" I can get off if you want…"

" No… it's fine…I can carry you."

Hikari slowly lifted herself off the ground and trudged a few more feet in the snow.

" Wow… Hikari is really strong. I've never seen a female wolf that strong before." Kiba said

" Kiba, the only female you've seen is your mother." Tsume snapped back with a laugh.

" Not only is she strong, she's super hot too!" Hige said with a smirk

Hige strode with pride up to the tired she wolf, passing the two awestruck wolves. His tail and head held high, trying to impress Hikari.

" Hey Hikari" he said brushing up against her side. " I've noticed you don't really act like a wolf."

" Of course she does Hige!" Toboe yelled from His place on Hikari's back

" Hikari… you're not a full blood wolf… are you?" Hige

" Well my father was a wolf, but my mother was a German shepherd. They met at the protection center I was born, though I've never had a thing for humans."

" so your just like us, but… not a full wolf..i guess…" he said a little confused

" yeah, hey can you carry him for a minute? He is a little heavy." She said with a nervous smile.

" Yeah sure!" he said as he leaned over a bit, trying to get Toboe on his back so Hikari could rest her back. Hige leaned over a bit to much and toppled Hikari, tumbling down a slightly inclined snow drift. Hikari closed her eyes to shield them from the snow as they rolled. They tumbled for a bit and finally stopped rolling. When she opened her eyes to her surprise she saw Hige's enormous form on top on her tiny wolf body. Toboe had been thrown off and left on top of the hill and was now staring at them.

" Uhhh… Hige" HIkari whispered

" I'm…"

Soon Kiba and Tsume caught up with them and stared along with Toboe.

" Why is Hige on Hikari?" Toboe aimlessly

" Uh…I … don't know how to… answer tha…HIGE! Get up here!" Kiba said nervously

HIge snapped back to reality and slowly got off Hikari, never breaking their eye contact. Hige used his muzzle to roll Hikari over and help her stand.

" come on Hikari…Lets get going."HIge said still in a daze.

" Alright…Hige."

The day had been long and a very awkward trudge for Hikari and Hige. The whole time they had Kiba and Tsume in-between them, shielding her and him from the tension they had between them. They walked for hours on end until they reached a small stone building. It was practically caving in, and the ceiling in the middle was gone.

When they reached the building, Tsume jumped on his hind legs and pushed the old worn out door down.

" Wow! Tsume your really strong!" exclaimed Hikari.

" hmm…" Tsume said glaring back at Hikari.

" Hehe?" she laughed nervously grinning at him.

Kiba walked into the building first fallowed Hige then Hikari, Tsume and Toboe. They trudged in, their eyes barely open, and paws bloody from the ice cutting the pads. Hikari collapsed in a corner, her body fell limp and her eyes closed and soon she was in a dead and fabricating sleep.

~ ~ ~ Dream State ~ ~ ~

" Hikari!" and angry voice called " Pick up the pace!"

" But, mom! I can't go any faster! I'm tired and I haven't had anything to drink for hours!" she called back

" To be a great protection dog, you must be able to withstand anything! Now go on do the course again!" she growled

" I… cant…. Mo…mmmm…. I don…t… want ..to serve… those…huma…ns…" She said as she collapsed

~ ~ ~ End Dream State ~ ~ ~

Tsume woke from his light sleep too see Hikari, shaking in the corner. He noticed how cold it was and thought about her thin fur and how much she had taken from the previous day. He got up and slowly walked to the shivering Hikari. He lay down next to her, attempting to share his body heat. He placed his head on her neck, and took a few deep breaths and drifted off into a deep sleep.

~ ~ ~ Morning ~ ~ ~

" Hikari…Hikari…HIKARI!" Toboe Yelled

" Huh? What?" she yelled in alarm

Hikari tried to lift her head, but she realized something was weighing her down. She looked back and saw Tsume's head.

" oh! Hi tsume? What, what are you doing?" she asked

" You looked cold so I was trying to share body heat. " he said emotionless

" Right Tsume!" Hige teased

" no really!" he protested

I'm done with chapter 2! Omg I'll post next chapter in a week or so!

Sorry about spelling or grammar! I couldn't go back and check it! really rushed! Oh well read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey.. I know I haven't updated in like… I have no clue… but Kuno my protection pup is STILL at k9 protection and my dad has been puppy proofing his WHOLE house…

Plus my dad and mom are both moving so both of their computers are down. Im doing this from my grandmas computer.

OH! BTW! Faroe and Kuno ( he'll be in the next few chapters ) are my real pets!

Hilary and fantom( my other dogs) might be in this story for a bit, soooo look out for them.

OK! Here is chapter 3!

Cold. All the wolves could feel was the cold. Penetrating their fur. They trudged through the deep snow, huddled in a small clumped herd.

" hmm…" Hikari gave a little smile. " I just realized, we're in a herd… like sheep."

"ok… what the hell does that have to do with anything that's going on?" tsume snapped at her.

" Don't be so cold Tsume." She whimpered " I was talking about what Faroe herds… " she huffed out

" Hey Hikari? Can you tell me about Faroe?" HIge chimed in.

" Well… he was like my little brother… he was afraid of everything, and I mean everything. He was afraid to even talk to me for the first few months he and I lived together." Hikari sighed

" wow! He was just like me! Until Tsume found me, I wouldn't go around anything scary!' Toboe yelled, happy to know there was another dog just like him.

" Yea he was a complete freak when I found him…" Tsume laughed out

" aww! Well that's not very nice Tsume! Apologize to him!" Hikari huffed out with a cute pout, nudging him with her haunches.

" No way! It wasn't even an insult!" he growled shoving back with his shoulders.

" Kiba! He shoved me!" hIkari yelled at the top of her lungs " I demand to know what you intend to do about this!"

" God… your such a baby…" tsume huffed out faced the other way.

" KIBA!"

" Hikari I heard him. Just ignore it." Kiba said annoyed

" humph… Tsume? Can you carry me? " Hikari whinned

" No. Your strong enough."

" We've been walking for miles! I don't think I can walk anymore! " she said as she collapsed

" oh my god… Fine!" he said as he pushed her on his back

" yay! Thank you Tsume!" Hikari licked his face, receiving a small wolf blush from him( lol I HAD to add that…)

" Tsme likes Hikari! Tsume Likes Hikari!" sang Hige as he pranced around them

Despite the cold, the wolves still trudged on. They came upon a small cave that could fit all five of the wolves. Hikari, still on tsume's back, had fallen asleep and refused to wake up, so Tsume had to carry her on his back into the cramped cave.

"aww look at those two!" hige teased

" HIge! I swear if you say anything more about us, I will kill you! " tsume snapped

" ohh! Touchy touchy… you should lighten up grumpy fur!" hige laughed at him

" Just shut up fatty and go to sleep…" he growled

Lol! Sorry its kind of short, but I have to go to sleep and its like 4:00 a.m.

Lol new chapters coming soon!

Read and review! Love ya! 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey hey! Ok so chapter 2 is RIGHT HERE!

Read and review!

Chapter 2

The snow was thick. Thick, thick like nothing the wolf's (and half dog) had ever experienced.

" Tsume!" Toboe whined " I'm too tired to walk anymore. Please Tsume carry me!"

" No way runt! Man up and be a better wolf!" he hissed back at him

" Here Toboe, I'll carry you." Hikari huffed out  
>" Oh! Thank you thank you Hikari!" he screamed as he ran and jumped on her back<p>

Hikari fell to the ground on impact.

" wow runt your… really… heavy!"

" I can get off if you want…"

" No… it's fine…I can carry you."

Hikari slowly lifted herself off the ground and trudged a few more feet in the snow.

" Wow… Hikari is really strong. I've never seen a female wolf that strong before." Kiba said

" Kiba, the only female you've seen is your mother." Tsume snapped back with a laugh.

" Not only is she strong, she's super hot too!" Hige said with a smirk

Hige strode with pride up to the tired she wolf, passing the two awestruck wolves. His tail and head held high, trying to impress Hikari.

" Hey Hikari" he said brushing up against her side. " I've noticed you don't really act like a wolf."

" Of course she does Hige!" Toboe yelled from His place on Hikari's back

" Hikari… you're not a full blood wolf… are you?" Hige

" Well my father was a wolf, but my mother was a German shepherd. They met at the protection center I was born, though I've never had a thing for humans."

" so your just like us, but… not a full wolf..i guess…" he said a little confused

" yeah, hey can you carry him for a minute? He is a little heavy." She said with a nervous smile.

" Yeah sure!" he said as he leaned over a bit, trying to get Toboe on his back so Hikari could rest her back. Hige leaned over a bit to much and toppled Hikari, tumbling down a slightly inclined snow drift. Hikari closed her eyes to shield them from the snow as they rolled. They tumbled for a bit and finally stopped rolling. When she opened her eyes to her surprise she saw Hige's enormous form on top on her tiny wolf body. Toboe had been thrown off and left on top of the hill and was now staring at them.

" Uhhh… Hige" HIkari whispered

" I'm…"

Soon Kiba and Tsume caught up with them and stared along with Toboe.

" Why is Hige on Hikari?" Toboe aimlessly

" Uh…I … don't know how to… answer tha…HIGE! Get up here!" Kiba said nervously

HIge snapped back to reality and slowly got off Hikari, never breaking their eye contact. Hige used his muzzle to roll Hikari over and help her stand.

" come on Hikari…Lets get going."HIge said still in a daze.

" Alright…Hige."

The day had been long and a very awkward trudge for Hikari and Hige. The whole time they had Kiba and Tsume in-between them, shielding her and him from the tension they had between them. They walked for hours on end until they reached a small stone building. It was practically caving in, and the ceiling in the middle was gone.

When they reached the building, Tsume jumped on his hind legs and pushed the old worn out door down.

" Wow! Tsume your really strong!" exclaimed Hikari.

" hmm…" Tsume said glaring back at Hikari.

" Hehe?" she laughed nervously grinning at him.

Kiba walked into the building first fallowed Hige then Hikari, Tsume and Toboe. They trudged in, their eyes barely open, and paws bloody from the ice cutting the pads. Hikari collapsed in a corner, her body fell limp and her eyes closed and soon she was in a dead and fabricating sleep.

~ ~ ~ Dream State ~ ~ ~

" Hikari!" and angry voice called " Pick up the pace!"

" But, mom! I can't go any faster! I'm tired and I haven't had anything to drink for hours!" she called back

" To be a great protection dog, you must be able to withstand anything! Now go on do the course again!" she growled

" I… cant…. Mo…mmmm…. I don…t… want ..to serve… those…huma…ns…" She said as she collapsed

~ ~ ~ End Dream State ~ ~ ~

Tsume woke from his light sleep too see Hikari, shaking in the corner. He noticed how cold it was and thought about her thin fur and how much she had taken from the previous day. He got up and slowly walked to the shivering Hikari. He lay down next to her, attempting to share his body heat. He placed his head on her neck, and took a few deep breaths and drifted off into a deep sleep.

~ ~ ~ Morning ~ ~ ~

" Hikari…Hikari…HIKARI!" Toboe Yelled

" Huh? What?" she yelled in alarm

Hikari tried to lift her head, but she realized something was weighing her down. She looked back and saw Tsume's head.

" oh! Hi tsume? What, what are you doing?" she asked

" You looked cold so I was trying to share body heat. " he said emotionless

" Right Tsume!" Hige teased

" no really!" he protested

I'm done with chapter 2! Omg I'll post next chapter in a week or so!

Sorry about spelling or grammar! I couldn't go back and check it! really rushed! Oh well read and review!


End file.
